Photohon
"Anyone who is like my foolish brother will have a bad time." - Photohon Photohon is a not only a regular Geeman, but he's also the brother of Galaxion. However, Photohon and Galaxion hate each other for a fight they had which led to one of Photohon's many deaths. Similar to his brother Galaxion, he does dislike Weegee. However, unlike his brother he does not hate Weegee. People are very afraid of Photohon as not only is he extremely powerful, but his personality is almost sadistic. As he's been shown to be extremely cruel and evil even more so then his brother. Some people like Rumorgee have gone as far as to claim that Photohon is a demon, and he actually came from GeeHell, but just like most of Galaxion's rumors. These are unconfirmed. However, as evil and sadistic as Photohon actually is he does have a brighter side to his personality. Photohon has been shown to love making jokes and puns, but they're mostly pretty bad. These jokes typically make Galaxion angry at Photohon. It's been revealed Photohon has some pretty big plans in store for the United 'Gees Galaxy, but Photohon never revealed it. However he promises it to be very soon. People made rumors about this, but none have been confirmed. Backstory Similar to Galaxion, Photohon's origin is mostly a mystery. However, people have made rumors Photohon is secretly a demon from GeeHell, but that's unconfirmed. What is confirmed though is that when Photohon was a kid he was part of a freak accident which resulted in his first ever death. However, miraculously he came back to life straight afterwards, and overtime got 5x stronger. People thought Photohon actually achieved the ability of immortality, and is secretly a God. However, Photohon abused this ability as he died countless times. Some people thought Photohon was purposefully trying to kill himself only to gain more power. Eventually, it was revealed that Photohon did not have immortality, but instead he had multiple lives. Thanks to Photohon killing himself, so many times Photohon only has 5 lives left. Now, Photohon is being more careful about this ability. Galaxion also has tried many other times to kill Photohon, but all of them had failed. During Weegee's Dethroning Photohon didn't really care about the whole events going around about Weegee's sudden disappearance, and he kind of pitied the people of the United 'Gees Galaxy of how pathetic they are without Weegee as there's literally chaos and destruction everywhere, but what did get his attention is that his brother Galaxion was trying to gain power. He was surprised by how much support Galaxion had gotten as he was practically the biggest threat Papilee. In his run being the president of the United 'Gees Galaxy. However, Photohon knew Galaxion was going to lose the election as he knew very well that in Galaxion's current condition he could not kill both Weegee and Malleo. He was proven wrong though, as the information that Galaxion didn't kill Weegee or Malleo came too late. Although, he was kicked out of office by Papilee and his supporters. Declining The AGD One day, after Galaxion was kicked out of office. They met each other once more, and were going to fight again, until Samaweegee came. However, he was unwelcomed by Galaxion and Photohon as he was related to Weegee. Samaweegee then offered Photohon the role to join The Agency of Geeman Diversity, but Photohon declined his offer as he didn't want anything to do with Samaweegee's plans, and that he had his own big plans to fulfill... Powers Multiple Lives: This is the most well known ability of Photohon's. If Photohon dies he almost immediately comes back to life, and overtime gains a power boost. However, he only has a limited amount of lives left, and as of now he only has 5 lives left. Beam Sword: Just like Galaxion, Photohon has the beam sword. The difference is that Photohon has mastered the Beam Sword technique, and now can extend it to any length. He also tends to use a lot more often then Galaxion does. Force field Generation: Photohon has the ability to create force fields around himself, or towards other people. Sometimes, Photohon is known to use this technique to trap himself, and another opponent inside. So no one else can come in and interfere with him.. Transformations Photohon is very well known to be a lot stronger then Galaxion, and not only that has another form to make him even stronger then before. Aurion Photohon: Photohon typically uses this form, whenever he's against stronger opponents. Or when he's fighting a lot of people at the same time. This form has a multiplier of 4 times his base form. His appearance in this form doesn't change too much though. Relationships Weegee: Photohon dislikes Weegee, but doesn't hate him unlike his brother. One of the confirmed reasons for why Photohon dislikes Weegee is that he's one of the obstacles preventing him from his big plans for the United 'Gees Galaxy. Galaxion: Even though they are brothers, Photohon hates Galaxion. Since it's been confirmed that Galaxion had killed Photohon before. Ever since that they had a very huge rivalry lasting for many years. So far none of Galaxion's plans have worked on Photohon. Rumorgee: Photohon doesn't like Rumorgee, and typically tries to stay away from him as much as possible. However he doesn't hate Rumorgee as much as Galaxion, since more is known about Photohon's past then Galaxion's. Thus making Galaxion a bigger target for rumors. Facts * The design was made by chreniafoka. * He originally came from a YouTube series named Weegee Chronicles. Category:Powerful weegees Category:Pranksters Category:Mean Weegees Category:Evil Category:Non-Recolors Category:Weegees Category:God-Like Creatures Category:Blue